welcome to your new life
by la chica de akatsuki
Summary: a naruto le esperan nuevas sopresas y nuevos amigos al descubrir que tiene una hermana gemela despues del ataque del kiuby kushina dio a luz a otro bebe justo antes de morir una niña- hablo seriamente la quinta hokage
1. prologo

Un nuevo fic para aprender sobre la vida de sasuke este es solo el prologo y quizas no los convenza mucho pero los proximos capitulos seran mejores lo prometo asi que denle una oportunidad

prologo

no puedo volver esas eran las palabras que atormentaban a naruto esas palabras no tenian sentido el dijo que iva ser hokage que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinion y el no iva a descansar hasta averiguarlo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido hace dos semanas...oh esperen eso fue hace dos semanas

_start of the flashback_

_-como que no puedes volver- interrogo serio el uzumaki_

_-es complicado no quieres saber- aseguro el pelinegro asistiendo_

_-no si quiero saber- insistio naruto _

_-okey..pero yo no quiero decirte- dijo desapareciendo casi magicamente _

_end of the flashback_

-no voy a descansar hasta saber el porque- se dijo confiado a si mismo naruto

...

con sasuke

sasuke y suigetsu se sientan en el suelo de una torre de agua llena de graffitis con cosas como: itachi y jackie, solo una persona murio aqui, y porque sigues leyendo esto

-sabes realmente pense que volverias esta vez- hablo comiendo dulces suigetsu

-yo tambien pero algo me impidio vover, es como que mi propio subconsiente me hubiera dicho no lo hagas, no vuelvas a konohoa- dijo sasuke en un tono serio

-eso puede significar que las cosas van a cambiar y a ser mejores- dijo emocionado el peliblanco

-no yo creo que eso significa que haremos las mismas estupidecez que hemos hecho todo el tiempo- dijo parandose en la superficie de la torre de agua hidan acompañado de itachi y mangetsu

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO AQUI?!- gritaron al unisono suigetsu y sasuke con una gran sonrisa y en el caso de suigetsu con una mano en el corazon

-bueno pensabamos ir al bar pero luego los escuchamos hablando y decidimos ver que era- explico el uchiha mayor

-no,no quize decir que hacen aqui en la torre de agua me referia a que hacen aqui en la tierra...vivos- aclaro el uchiha menor levantandose del suelo esperando otra respuesta

-veras, no lo sabemos pero recordamos haber despertado en el suelo...vivos- explico mangetsu poniendo pose de superman mientras los otros lo veian sin saber si hablar o no humillarlo

-le decimos que se ve ridiculo?- prefgunto aun sentado suigetsu mientras mangetsu intentaba estrangularlo con la fueza de su mente

-dejen de concentrarse en estupideceses- hablo itachi captando la atencion de los presentes- lo importante es que no me volvere a caer de esta torre nunca mas- aseguro el uchiha caminando asi el frente resbalando con unos dulces agarrando la capa de akatsuki de hidan cayendo ambos no sin que antes hidan tomara la mano de mangetsu que a su vez tomo el cuello de la camisa de sasuke y que este abrazara a fez por la cintura cayendo asi todos de la torre de agua

-que decias?- pregunto con sarcasmo sasuke

...

el aterdecer comenzaba a llegar y los revividos preguntaban como murieron los otros dos se negaban a contestar porque no querian o porque no sabian

-y que piensar hacer ahora que todos creen que estan muertos?- interrogo con una ceja alzada suigetsu

-supongo que decirles a todos que no estamos muertos- dijo mangetsu al momento que el religioso golpeaba con fuerza su hombro

-ESTAS LOCO ESTA ES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE NUESTRAS VIDAS Y NO LA VAMOS A DESPERDICIAR!- grito energetico el jashinista

-asi que vamos al bar?- pregunto itachi

-sip- respondieron todos al unisono caminando mas rapido que antes

...

en los rostros hokage de piedra

se comienza a abrir algun tipo de agujero negro y sale una chica con los ojos azules piel palida y cabello balnco que comenzaba a tornarse rojo intenso

-y ahora donde estoy?- interrogo asi misma la chica con una mano en la barbilla sin notar que no era la unica en ese lugar

-en konohoa- le dijo naruto que estaba tras ella provocandole un tremendo susto haciendola caer sobre su espalda lo que lo ayudo a detallarla mejor dandose cuenta que la chica tenia un gran parecido con su madre le ofrecio ayuda para que se levantara pues le parecio inofensiva- asi que...que haces aqui?- interrogo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-no lo se, no se supone que llegara aqui pero..asi es la vida como te llamas?- dijo la chica mirando al rubio

-naruto uzumaki y tu?-

-kesha namikaze uzumaki quizas seamos familia como se llama tu madre?- interrogo curiosa la chica

-mi madre es kushina uzumaki y padre minato namikaze, DATTEBAYO- dijo enegetico recordando a sus padres mientras la chica comenzaba a reir

-que estupido eres te pregunte por tus padres no por los mios-

-esos son mis padres, sera posible que...tenemos que ir a hablar con la abuela tsunade ella nos dira que pasa- dijo casi arrastrando a la chica a la torre de la hokage con una sonrisa en a cara pensando si era posible que tuviera una hermana quizas las cosas serian mejores ahora

...

fin del prologo que tal? Ya se los dije mejorare mas adelante por ahora esto era necesario los siguientes capitulos seran mejores y quizas mas largos


	2. capitulo1:COMO QUE TIENES UNA HERMANA!

Capitulo 1: COMO QUE TIENES UNA HERMANA?!

en konohoa tsunade estaba dormida sobre un monton de archivos cuando naruto llego derribando la puerta literalmente

-ABUELA TSUNADE...-grito el rubio antes de quedar estampado en la pared po cortesia de un golpe de tsunade

-CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ABUELA Y TE MATARIA TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR?- grito la hokage a naruto que se estaba recuperando del golpe cuando detallo a la chica que lo acompañaba y le parecio conocida como si ya la conociera

-eso no importa ELLA DICE QUE ES MI HERMANA- dijo naruto señalando a la chica a su derecha

-tecnicamente yo no dije eso pero esta bien- dijo la chica mirando a tsunade

-sabia que este dia llegaria...shizune traelo- dijo mientras la mencionada hacia una posicion de manos invocando un pergamino- ella tiene razon despues del ataque del kyubi kushina dio a luz a otro bebe justo antes de morir una niña con el cabello rojo y con una gema en su estomago- hablo seriamente la quinta hokage -el tercer hokage los dejo en orfanatos separados pero uno de ellos fue secuestrado y nunca lo encontraron-

-hey esa podria ser yo- dijo la chica sonriendo pero luego mostrando una cara mas pensativa – espera quien me secuestro?-

-lo se, lo logico es que quisieran secuestrar al jinjuriki- reflexiono serio el rubio -a menos que tengas algun poder especial que quisieran tener- en ese momento todo cobraba sentido para la chica era demasiado obvio quien fue el bueno los o el no estaba segura pero tenia una idea clara

-AKATSUKI- griton la chica moviendo las manos y dandose un golpe en la frente por su estupidez

-DONDE- grito naruto poniendose en posicion de pelea

-no quiero decir que fue akatsuki, seguramente zetsu- aclaro la peliroja aunque recibiendo miradas confusas de parte de los que estaban en la habitacion- la planta-parlante-bipolar- dijo aclarando las dudas de todos bueno no aun quedaba una duda...

-espera, porque akatsuki te secuestraria?- pregunto tsunade para resolver todo de una vez

-no lo se- dijo la chica pensando que era mejor decirles eso antes de darles explicaciones

...

con sasuke

-como es el mas alla?- pregunto sasuke

-masallacioso- dice itachi entrecerrando los ojos

-y eso que coño significa?- dice el uchiha menor desconforme con la respuesta

-significa que...esa es mary- hablo el jashinista antes de ver entrar a una chica igual a su amiga

-no es posible- dice manguetsu abriendo los ojos como platos

-y si es judith- dice itachi susurrando

-oh no que hacemos?- pregunta preocupado fez porque la chica iva hacia ellos

-hola muchachos- dice la chica salundado -ustedes tres- dice señalando a itachi,mangetsu y hidan -no estaban muertos? Por cierto como murieron?-

-es una larga historia veras...-dice manguetsu para empezar a contar como murio cada uno

...

_-tengo que averiguar que hicieron los idiotas despues que me fui_\- pensaba sessha mientras caminaba con naruto por la aldea -que sabes de akatsuki?- pregunto llamando la atencion de naruto

-bueno sus miembros son unos tipos llamados deidara y sasori que secuestraron al kazekage para robar su biju y luego al sanbi, itachi y kisame, kakusu y un tal hidan nagato konan el tipo planta obito o tobi como se llame y sasuke se unio...-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana

-sasuke uchiha?- pregunto la chica evidentemente sorprendida

-si, lo conoces?-pregunto emocionado naruto esperando encontrar informacion util

-he oido hablar de el- pregunto ya con una idea clara -_que mierda hizo ese gilipollas ahora-_penso antes de que naruto la tomara por los hombros

-DIME TODO LO QUE SEPAS- grito energetico naruto llamando la atencion de sakura que casualmente pasaba por ahi

-que pasa naruto?- pregunto viendo a la chica que no le parecia conocida de ningun lado – y quien es ella?-

-ella es mi hermana y conoce a sasuke ahora dime que sabes de el- dijo cada vez mas emocionado

-okey se que fue con orochimaru asi que si lo buscan busquenlo ahi- dijo la chica sin saber algunos detalles que pasaron mientras no estaba

-sasuke mato a orochimaru- dice sakura

-oh mierda perdi una apuesta- dice en voz baja sessha -entonces creo que se donde esta-

-ENSERIO?- preguntaron al unisono naruto y sakura sorprendidos

-si point place- dice segura sessha bajo las miradas confusas de sakura y naruto -puedo llevarlos si quieren-

-partimos mañana a primera hora- dijo con pose de superman naruto

-de acuerdo por cierto soy sakura-

-sessha-

-ahora naruto COMO QUE TIENES UNA HERMANA?!-grita sakura dandole un gope en la mejilla

-m-me acabo de en-enterar- dijo naruto con la cabeza en en el suelo y sangrando

-ah? Entonces lo siento- dijo ayudando a naruto a levantarse

-tengo que irme- dijo la peliroja despidiendose

-eh? A donde vas?- pregunto confundido el jinjuriki

-eso no importa nos vemos mañana en la salida de la aldea- dijo desaparenciendo entre los arboles- _prefiero estar sola las noches de luna llena- _penso sin darse cuenta de que iba a chocar con un arbol y choco

...

al dia siguiente en la salida de la aldea

el sol ni siquiera comensaba a asomarse en el orizonte mientras sessha esperaba con sakura a un naruto posiblemente aun dormido

sakura parecia algo molesta por la tardanza del chico a sessha no le importaba para nada despues de todo si no fuera porque no durmio un carajo en la noche tampoco habria llegado aun

el sol comenzo a salir y sessha se quedo sola porque sakura no aguanto mas y fue a buscarlo cuando el sol salio completamente llegaron sakura y naruto acompañados de un chico algo...como decirlo perruno y su perro

-oye, sessha el es kiba- dijo sakura presentandolos

mientras naruto veia que parecian hablar pudo detallar mejor a su hermana tenia el cabello un poco mas arriba de la cintura estaba vestida con un traje negro que dejaba ver su estomago en donde tenia una gema tal y como dijo la hokage seguramente era un iman de chicos esas cosas las habia notado de reojo cuando fueron a ver a la hokage pero ahora habia algo diferen pero que era? Naruto la volvia a mirar atentamente y se dio cuenta de algo ahora sesha tenia colmillos sip tal como lo leyeron colmillos y estaba seguro de que ayer no los tenia asi que de donde carajo salieron

-oye naruto ya vamonos- dijo kiba sacandolo de sus pensamientos mientras iban vien adelante de el

-OIGAN, ESPERENME- grito naruto corriendo tras ellos

...

con sasuke

-en un bosque de la china la chinita se perdio como yo andaba perdido..ya..me aburri de eshta canshion vamosh a cantar otra.. la vaca lola la vaca lola- cantaba itachi bien borracho bajo las miradas de verguenza de sus amigos bueno los que seguian sobrios

-me enamora que me hablesh con tu boca ne namora que me levesh hashta el shielo me enamora- cantaban al unisono suigetsu e itachi- losh quiero chicosh- decia itachi abrazando el aire

-soy yo el unico que a notado que no sabemos a donde vamos- dice el jashinista algo molesto

-no iremos a casa hasta que estos 2 dejen de estar borrachos- dijo mangetsu señalando a itachi y a fez

-oye hozuki sabes donde estamos?- pregunto el uchiha notando que habian salido de la aldea hace como 6 horas y como 4 de ellas estuvieron corriendo detras de itachi y suigetsu habian avanzado mucho

-ni idea y que se bebieron estos que aun siguen borrachos-

-eso es lo que me he estado preguntando- dice sasuke mirando a itachi y a suiguetsu que bailaban la macarena

...

ya eran mas de las 3 de la tarde el dia se estaba llendo muy rapido y naruto clamaba por descansar

-_tsk humanos debiles que no aguantan nada-_ penso sesha antes de acceder a que descansaran -_aun faltan 2 dias para llegar la unica forma de encontrarlo antes es que haya salido de la aldea que no sepa a donde va y que se tope con nosotros, si claro como si kami-sama me fuera a dejar las cosas tan faciles- _seguia la chica en sus pensamientos

-_debo descubrir de donde coño salieron esos colmillos- _penso naruto cuando...

akamaru empezo a gruñir y se puso en posicion de pelea naruto sakura y kiba tambien se prepararon y sesha se puso a gruñir y se puso en posicion de pelea perruna

de los arbustos salio un chico algo bajo vestido con la capa de akatsuki de cabello rojo

-_sasori?- _penso sakura recordando la pelea que tuvo con el

-oye calmate, somos amigos recuerdas- dijo algo asustado sasori mirando a sessha que al escuchar su voz con cara de confucion se sento como un perro- no recuerdas a tus viejos amigos soy yo sasori-

-sasori? Tu olor es diferente, que te paso?- pregunto aun confusa sessha

-yo...SOY HUMANO DE NUEVO- dijo sasori mas bien como berrinche

-no importa ya me grabe tu nuevo olor- dijo sesha restandole importancia

-COMO QUE NO IMPORTA? TU SABES LO ODIOSO QUE ES SER HUMANO- le reclamo sasori

-SI LO SE PERO NO HAGO TANTO BERRINCHE COMO TU- comenzado sessha una discusion

-yo no lo recuerdo asi- dijo sakura

-ya lo conocias?- pregunto kiba

-luche con el cuando secuestraron a gara-

-Y A TODO ESTO DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO NOS DEJASTE COMO A UNOS HIJOS ABANDONADOS- gritaba sasori olvidando la discusion sobre ser humano

-YO...no tengo idea- dijo sesha lo que hizo que sasori cayera al estilo anime sessha comenzo a olfatear y dijo -vienen deidara y tobi, sasori por lo que mas quieran aleja a tobi de mi-

-como si pudiera elegir- dijo sasori desaparenciendo entre los arboles

-PORQUE LO DEJASTE ESCAPAR?- preguntaron al unisono naruto y kiba

-porque no voy a soportar las preguntas estupidas de deidara y tobi- dijo secamente -vamonos se una forma de llegar mas rapido

-ella es incluso mas canina que kiba- dijo naruto susurrando cosa que no pudo ser escuchada por kiba ni por sakura pero si por sessha que decidio ignorarlo

...

con sasuke

-deberiamos acampar aqui y volver mañana- dice el uchiha menor

-no tenemos opcion los señores borrachos se durmieron- dice hidan señalando a itachi y a suigetsu- malditos paganos seran castigados por jashin-sama

-aqui va, como sea no se que bebieron pero sea lo que sea no dejemos que lo toquen otra vez llevan casi 1 dia borrachos...sasuke enciende una fogata- concluyo manguetsu

-que, porque yo?- pregunto molesto sasuke

-am...porque tu especialidad es el fuego- razono hidan

-tienes razon- dice sasuke yendo a buscar madera

...

al dia siguiente

-ESHHHH HOOORA DE CONTINUAR NUESHTRO VIAGE- grito comenzando a correr itachi

-SHI VAMOSH AMIGOSH MIOSH- lo sio suigetsu

-ESPEREN MALDITOS IDIOTAS JASHIN-SAMA LOS CASTIGARA ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO?- pregunto hidan corriendo detras de ellos

-lo que tomaron les dio mucha velocidad vamos- dijo manguetsu comenzando a correr junto con sasuke intentando alcanzar a los otros

...

con naruto

-falta mucho- pregunto casi dormido naruto

-falta menos que ayer- dice sessha

-vamos naruto no te quejes tanto...am que pasa?- pregunto confusa sakura al notar que sesha se habia detenido

-se estan acercando muy rapido itachi suigetsu hidan manguetsu y...SASUKE!-dijo sorprendida sessha

-como lo sabes?- pregunto asombrado kiba

-pude percibir sus olores y escuche a hidan gritando manguetsu sasuke apurense tenemos que alcanzar a itachi y a suigetsu...vamos-

-a donde?- pregunto naruto

-se detuvieron en un rio no muy lejos de aqui- dijo sessha comenzando a avanzar

...

en el rio

hidan estaba ahogando a suigetsu y a itachi en el rio diciendo que los estaba purificando sasuke estaba sentado en una rama y manguetsu en el pie del arbol cuando

-alguien viene- dijo sasuke bajandose de la rama

-que hacemos?- pregunto manguetsu

-escapamos y los dejamos a ellos aqui- dice hidan señalando a ustedes saben a quienes

-HEY!-gritaron al unisono itachi y suigetsu

pero en eso llegaron naruto y su grupo

-sasuke...- dice naruto

-como me encontraste?-

-ella me ayudo- dice naruto señalando a sessha

-porque tardaste tanto en volver perra?-

-NO ME DIGAS PERRA CABEZA DE VELA- grito molesta la peliroja

-NO ME DIGAS CABEZA DE VELA Y ESO NO RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA- grito aun mas enojado el uchiha menor

-PORQUE NECESITABA TU PODER CABEZA DE VELA-

-VES NO PUEDES HACER NADA SIN MI-

-Y TU NO PUEDES VIVIR SIN MIII!-

-...- un silencio inmenso se hizo presente sessha no entendia porque pero sasuke comenzo a competir con el cabello de sessha para ver quien era mas rojo y sorpredentemente el iba ganando

-porque siempre lo tengo que andar salvando- dice sessha algo sonrojada mirando a otro lado al entender el mensaje- naruto no estanbas hablando-

-ah..ah si sasuke debes volver y olvidar esta locura de venganza-

-cual locura de venganza?- pregunta sessha

_-(genial puede esto ponerse mejor)-_

_-(creo que si)-_

hablanban de forma telepatica manguetsu y hidan

-primero mato a itachi para vengar al clan uchiha luego mato a danzo para vengar a itachi y luego quizo destruir konohoa para vengar al clan uchiha y a itachi otra vez- dice sakura haciendo memoria mientras sesha volteaba a ver a sasuke en camara lenta

-si me haces algo te...te voy a acusar con tu papá- dice sasuke y todos ven a sessha y a naruto

-EL CLAN UCHIHA SIGUE VIVO- grito sessha para que olvidaran lo que habia dicho el uchiha

-QUEEEEEEE!- gritaron al unisono los de konohoa

-lo siento- dice sessha a itachi y sasuke notando su error

...

he aqui el primer capitulo se preguntaran porque sessha le dice cabeza de vela a sasuke pero eso lo veran bueno lo leeran mas adelante


	3. Chapter 3: el es mi hermano naruto

Capitulo 2: el es mi hermano naruto

como ustedes recordaran en el capitulo pasado sessha dijo que el clan uchiha seguia vivo y ahora:

despues de la metida de pata de sessha partieron a point place para aclarar las cosas llevaban 2 horas y media en el camino y sasuke y sessha iban discutiendo y jurandose odio eterno hasta que sessha empezo a tambalearse pues el olor a alcohol empezo a hacer efecto

-que te pasa?- le pregunto sasuke a sessha despues de que se cayo dos veces

-estoy mareada-

-hay no te estas emborrachando...sube- dijo agachandose para que la peliroja se subiera en su espalda lo cual hizo y siguieron caminando mientras sessha preguntaba que habia pasado en su ausencia

-QUEEEEE? COMO QUE HUBO UNA GUERRA?!-

-despues arreglas cuentas con la planta parlante y por cierto..CASI ME DEJAS SORDO- dice sasuke sobandose el oido derecho

-AUCH! IDIOTA YO TENGO LOS OIDOS MAS SENSIBLES QUE TU!- replica sessha sobandose ambos oidos

-feh dejemos esto asi ademas solo falta una hora para llegar-

-chicos me duele mucho la cabeza- dice itachi despues de una de las borracheras mas largas de esta historia

-a mi tambien- dice suigetsu con una mano en la cabeza

-eso tiene un nombre RESACA- dice riendose el jashinista

-y exactamente como es esto de que el clan uchiha sigue vivo?- pregunta kiba

-veras todo empezo cuando yo tenia como 6 años- dice sessha

flasback

sessha estaba corriendo como un perrito entre los arboles cuando vio un niño que parecia estar llorando tenia el cabello negro atado en dos coletas bajas los ojos igualmente negros vestido con la ropa que usaban los ambus y como sessha era bastante curiosa se acerco en silencio hasta que se sento a su lado en silencio

-quien eres- dice itachi viendo a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado

-grr raw ses grr sha- dice la niña que al parecer no sabia hablar bien- grr por raw que grr es grr tas grr lloran..do- pregunto la pequeña dificultosamente

-es que mi familia planea un golpe de estado y mi aldea me ordeno matarlo esta noche- dice con lagrimas en sus ojos itachi

-yo puedo grrr grr ayu grr dar- dice sonriendo la niña peliroja mostrando sus colmillos

-como?-

-raw tu grr finge grr que los vas a raw matar yo grr me en grrr cargo del grr raw resto- dijo y se fue corriendo

esa noche la luna llena brillaba e itachi seguia preguntandose que haria esa niña y en eso aparecio y ladro como un saludo

-asi que... cual es tu plan?- pregunto itachi mientras la niña miraba un arbol

-RAW mi grr ami grr go zetsu grrr hara clones grr parasito grrr y los cambi raw por tu grr familia-

-listo ya los cambie a todos- dice zetsu apareciendo de repente lo que hizo que itachi gritara asustado

-raw?- dice la niña

-si puedes matar algunos- le dice el hombre planta que al parecer entiende los gruñidos y rugidos de la pequeña y asi itachi y sessha empezaron a matar a los clones parasito hasta que sessha se detuvo y empezo a olfatear

-raw viene grr un...cachorro- dice sessha

-tienes razon es mi hermano vete yo lo resulvo- sessha solo asintio y se fue con zetsu pero antes le pregunto su nombre y cuando le contesto se fue

fin del flashback

-y eso nos lleva a que paso con el clan uchiha?- dice ahora naruto

flashback

3 meses despues de eso sessha se encontraba en el mismo bosque donde conocio a itachi y vio a sasuke y se le acerco porque andaba de mensajera

-grr tu eres grr sasuke?- pregunto ya sabiendo hablar mejor porque mikoto le habia enseñado

-si porque?-

-raw sigeme- sessha habia decidido que el mensaje era mejor si el mismo lo veia

-a donde vamos-

-grr point place raw- dijo y comenzo a correr seguida por sasuke

cuando llegaron hay estaba mikoto hablando con kushina y con una niña identica a sasuke sentada en sus piernas pero esa es otra historia

fin del flashback

-si sabias la verdad porque querias destruir konoha?- pregunto naruto

-es algo complicado te lo explico luego-

sakura seguia callada porque sentia su autoestima caer cada vez mas profundo empezo a sentir envidia por sessha puesto que ella era mas hermosa que ella tenia un busto mucho mas grande que el de ella y no solo eso sasuke la adoraba lo suficiente para que despues de revelar su mas grande secreto la llevara en la espalda como si nada, eso era lo que le formaba un nudo en la garganta

-llegamos- dijo hidan

-genial necesito una cerveza- dice suigetsu

-que?- preguntaron al unisono sasuke sessha

-olvidenlo-

-MARY- grito sessha bajandose de la espalda de sasuke y corriendo hacia la chica

-SESSHA- dice de vuelta la chica abrazando a la mencionada- cuando volviste?-

-yo acabo de llegar y tu?-

-hace un par de dias quienes son ellos?- dice mary señalando a naruto kiba y sakura

-ellos son naruto sakura kiba y akamaru naruto es el rubio kiba es el de las marcas en la cara y es obvio quienes son akamaru y sakura-

-y por que estan aqui?-

-por que sasuke metio la pata-

-oye tu fuiste la que me delato-

-tenia que hacerlo casi dijiste el secreto-

-y no crees que al traerlos aqui se daran cuenta-

-maldicion-

-vamos te llevare con mamá- dice sessha

-que?-

-callate y sigueme

...

estaban kushina y mikoto sentadas en una mesa circular blanca con sillas del mismo color y cojines naranja en una cocina de color gris con una puerta corredisa que se abrio dejando ver a sessha y naruto

-hola mamá- dice sessha entrando en la cocina- hola tia mikoto-

-quien es tu amigo con cara de gato?- pregunto mikoto mirando a naruto -se parece a tu padre-

-el es mi hermano naruto- dice sessha

-hola cariño- dice sonriendo kushina- ESPERA QUE?!-

-el es mi hermano naruto- repite sessha

-no se lo has dicho verdad?- pregunto mikoto

-no- dice sessha moviendo la cabeza a los lados

-decirme que?- pregunta confundido naruto miando las expresiones de las mujeres presentes que parecian decir "deberiamos decirselo?" sessha solto un suspiro y le dijo

-sientate naruto...tu bueno nosotros no somos humanos-

-QUE COÑO?- dice naruto ayuentando a los pajaros

-sip naruto ya lo sabe- dice convencido sasuke

-que cosa?- dice sakura

-vengan y veran-

...

-como que no somos humanos?-

-bueno yo ya te dije lo mas dificil mamá- dice sessha con una sonrisa que cambio a un seño fruncido al ver que su madre habia escapado de su asiento pero su olor seguia hay asi que seguia en la cocina camino detras de mezon y la jalo del brazo colocandola frente de naruto -dile-

-am okey am...yo no...mira un pajarito-

-MAMÁ-

-OKEY pues yo no soy humana-

-QUE?!- grito cierto jinjuriki cada vez mas sorprendido aturdiendo a las presentes

-soy una inu-youkai (demonio-perro) lo que te hace un inu-hanyou (mitad-demonio-perro) – dice kushina evitando que naruto cayera al suelo ya que despues de la noticia se desmallo

-sip sabia que reaccionaria asi- dice entrando sasuke con el resto de los chicos

-que le paso?- pregunto preocupada sakura al mirar a naruto

-se desmayo- dice mikoto

-si pero porque?- dice kiba

-es porque se entero que no es humano?- pregunto inocentemente suiguetsu alias fez sin notar lo que esta traeria

-ahh...QUEEEEEE?!- gritaon al unisono sakura y kiba dejando casi sordos a sasuke mikoto kushina akamaru y sessha

-AY QUE NO SABEN QUE LOS PERROS TENEMOS LOS OIDOS MAS SENSIBLES?!- grito sessha despertando a naruto y causando dudas en kiba y sakura "_espera que quizo decir con los perros tenemos?"_

naruto miro confundido a sasuke sakura kiba y akamaru

-chicos tuve un extraño sueño primero aparecia una hermana mia que dice que medio conoce a sasuke y me lleva con el luego sasuke me sale con que va a acusar a mi hermana con mi papa despues el clan uchiha no estaba muerto y nos fuimos a point place despues legamos y esta mi mamá y...ja ja ja ja.. despues mi mamá dice que es una inu-youkai y que yo soy un inu-hanyou- dice naruto para estallar en risas que pararon al verla cara de sus amigos pero lo bueno es que adios duda

-naruto- dijo sasuke mirandolo unos segundos -eso en verdad paso-

-okey esto es...diferente y nada mas raro puede pasar- dice naruto convencido hasta que...

-PAPÁ- grita un niño de unos 2 años corriendo hacia ellos y abrazando a sasuke a lo que todos exepto suigetsu itachi hidan mikoto y kushina se quedaron con cara de wtf O.o

-me equivoque- dice naruto mirando como sasuke correspondia el abrazo del pequeño

...

okey ya se lo que piensan QUE SASUKE TIENE UN HIJO?! pero esto viene en el siguiente capitulo dejen reviews plis


	4. Chapter 4: el tribunal de Woodstock

Capitulo 3: el tribunal de Woodstock

Hay estaban nadie sabia que hacer o que decir,era quizas lo mas inesperado del mundo. Okey definitivo este era el peor dia en la vida de Sakura ,no solo la hermana de naruto parecia tener un lazo irrompible con el uchiha, si no que tambien resulta que Sasuke tieneun hijo.

-Sa-Sasuke...ese...em...tu ya sabes que es tuyo- pregunto Sessha mirando al pequeño niño.

-Algo asi- responde Sasuke luego de ver al niño.

-Como que algo asi?- dice Naruto.

-Bueno en realidad es mi hermano menor pero me dice papá por que yo soy el unico que lo cuida- dice Sasuke recibiendo miradas rencorosas de parte de su madre.

Todos soltaron un suspiro ante la respuesta.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- interrumpe el jinjuriki parandose enfrente de todos -Si, mamá y papá siguen vivos, ¿porque volvieron?-

-Am...pues esa es una buena pregunta- habla Kushina con una risa nerviosa -MINATO- recurriendo a llamar a su esposo.

-Que?- entra minato en la cocina pero se queda paralizado al ver a Naruto y a Sessha hay en su cocina -Que? Si ya voy Fugaku- dice minato fingiendo el tal llamado para salir de la cocina .

-Nadie te esta llamando- le dice Mikoto .

-Que te hecho?- pregunta Minato fingiendo estar herido, por el hecho de que Mikoto haya delatado su mentira.

-Nada, pero Kushina es mi amiga y tengo que apoyarla- dice Mikoto sonriendo.

-Okey, creo que se, lo que quieres saber, pero, yo no quiero que tu sepas, lo que yo se -

-Por dios solo diganle- interrumpe la escena hidan que hasta ahora se limito a observar.

-Bueno...la verdad es que no queriamos volver sobre todo Kushina, vaya no fue tan dificil - dice Minato ignorando lo que eso significa.

-Porque no? - pregunta confuso Naruto.

-Vaya esto parece una telenovela - susurra Itachi a sus amigos.

-Lo se - responde Suiguetsu para concentrarse de nuevo en lo que para ellos se habia convertido en una novela.

-Pues...porque pensamos que el que aparecieramos hay...causaria...am pues miedo de ver a dos personas que murieron caminando por hay - explica Kushina segura de que es una buena excusa.

-Bruja mentirosa- susurra Sessha siendo escuchada por todos, ya que luego de que Kushina hablara todos se quedaron en silencio -porque todos me estan mirando? -

-Creo que ya lo sabes - le dice sonriendo Hidan.

-Voy a ver a...adios- dice Sessha saliendo por la puerta.

-Sakura, Kiba, idiotas siganme - dice sasuke mirando a los nombrados. Y por idiotas se referia a Itachi, Hidan y Suigetsu.

-OYE!- gritaron al unisono Itachi, Hidan y Suigetsu pero aun asi salieron, dejando solos a Minato, Mikoto, Kushina y Naruto.

-Creo que deberiamos irnos,¿no lo crees Kushina? - pregunta Mikoto mirando a su amiga

-Si, tienes razon,vamos - dijo dejando a padre e hijo en la cocina.

-Oye, papá puedo preguntarte algo? -

-Si,claro, lo que quieras -

-Porque tengo la impreción de que Sessha odia a mamá? -

-Pues veras,tu hermana no la odio, de una manera tan...odiorosa, es solo que le tiene rencor - explica Minato esperando cerrar el tema, pero la mirada de naruto le dijo que a penas estaba empezando.

-Pero porque la odio de esa forma no tan "odiorosa"-

-Es complicado...pero...tu hermana es...bueno ella...tu madre se entero de que la habia tenido pero no sabia donde estaba, pero yo no lo sabia, asi que cuando ocurrio toda la cosa loca del clan Uchiha, ella se pasaba todos los dias con los Uchihas y los Hozukis. Y Kushina comenzo a pensar, que era su hija, le hizo una prueba de ADN y resulto positiva, al principio Sessha evito por todos los medios a tu madre, luego la veia pero la odiaba y hasta ahora le guarda rencon -dijo sin mas.

-Vaya eso es vaya -

...

Estaban en el techo sentados un chico identico a Sasuke pero con el cabello marron, junto a Fugaku, un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, y un joven que parecia la version juvenil de Fugaku, que solto un suspiro.

-Saben - dijo uno de los hombres rompiendo el silencio -este lugar solia ser divertido - hizo una pausa para continuar -se caian pantalones, se cantaban canciones, y la gente despertaban con vestidos horribles. Ahora nada de eso pasa, solo Sessha podria averiguar que cambio, pero ella ya no esta aqui - dijo soltando otro suspiro.

-Oigan, muchachos - dijo Itachi desde el piso – bajen de hay! - los hombres hicieron caso y bajaron del techo.

-HOLA! - saludo energetica Sessha al verlos bajar del techo. Los hombres la vieron la vieron incredulos y luego sonrienron de oreja a oreja saltandole encima para abrazarla.

-Me asfixian- informo la chica -que pasa? - pregunto notando que los hombres fruncian el seño.

-Y se puede saber donde estabas y con quien? - pregunto Fugaku mostrando su molestia en su voz.

Una gota al estilo anime bajo por la cabeza de Sessha seguida por un tic en su ojo; deja vu, fue lo que paso por la mente de la peliroja en ese momento, esto le pasaba todo el tiempo, ella se iba por una hora, y cuando volvia la envolvian en preguntas como "donde estuviste?" "con quien andabas?". Ya se habia vuelto como una tradicion, la unica forma de evitarla era estar con un Uchiha o un Namikase, el porque; simple, no querian a ningun hombre cerca de ella que no fuera de la familia, ustedes diran ¿y Sessha acaso es Uchiha? Pues no, pero ellos le habian agarrado cariño como a una más de la familia. Eso tenia ventajas como tener a un ejercito conformado por sus hermanos hermanos y sus "hermanos" Uchihas, pero claro, ella era conciente de que jamas tendria una relacion, pues cualquiera tomaria en cuenta a : su papá, su tio Fugaku, sus hermanos Uchihas y Namikases y los miembros de akatsuki. Sip ella jamas podria tener una relacion, cosa que no le importaba mucho que digamos. Sessha noto que la miraban esperando la respuesta, el resto de la tarde dependia de su respuesta.

-Yo tuve un problema con mis abuelos y me obligaron a quedarme con ellos un tiempo - dijo la peliroja esperando que su respuesta fuera suficiente, para su suerte lo era.

-Me olvidaste - dijo haciendose el herido Itachi mirando a la chica, que se le lanzo encima a lo que solto un quejido de dolor al golpear la cabeza con el suelo, Itachi penso que la joven se habia vuelto loca por hacer eso y como si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos dijo:

-Tu querias mi atencion - comento aun sobre el -oye taner - dijo la chica mirando al joven parecido a sasuke -quieres ayudarme? - en ese momento el chico salto sobre ella.

-Claro ¿Jase?- y en menos de lo que canta un gallo el tambien el se subio a ellos.

-Bajense pesan mucho - ordeno itachi. Pero fue ignorado, mientras Fugaku los miraba sonriendo.

-Ya dejenlo respirar chicos - dice por fin Fugaku.

-El tiene razon...me voy con el amor de mi vida - dice la chica levantandose del suelo y sacudiendose pero los presentes se le quedaron viendo con una mezcla entre sorpresa, molestia y WTF.

-el que de tu que? - pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.

-eh querido verlo desde que me marche y ahora por fin puedo - dijo corriendo hacia la cocina y agarrando una botella de vodka como si su vida dependiera de ello -como te extrañe mi vida -

-Ah...que mierda tan rara - dice Taner mirando incredulo la escena con los brazos cruzados.

-Estamos hablando de Sessha...ella es rara... y ya deberias estar acostumbrado - dice Itachi -ademas es mejor que este besando una botella de vodka a cualquier idiota-

-A donde vas? - pregunta Jase al verla salir de la cocina.

-Cariño...llevo dos años en perpetua sobriedad, ahora, me voy a emborrachar hasta el punto de no poder ni con mi alma -

-Con quien vas? -

-Me voy con Hidan Manguetsu y fez quizas lleve a Mary...bueno adios muchachos - dijo la chica antes de irse.

-Si esa es Sessha - dice Fugaku.

Con Naruto

En un parque alrededor de un gran arbol estaban Donna, Jackie, Itachi, Hidan, Suigetsu, Manguetsu, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

-Oye Sasuke, jamas contestaste ¿por que ibas a destruir konohoa? - pregunto Naruto.

-Pues...eso me molesto - respondio con simplicidad.

-Pero por que no la destruiste al final? - pregunta ahora Kiba.

-La desicion no fue aprobada por el tribunal de Woodstock -

-Que significa eso? -

-Veran...

Flashback

_Hace varios años despues de que Manguetsu se tatuara a Woodstock en una nalga todos llegaron a un acuerdo: cuando alguien vaya a hacer algo potencialmente estupido, y otro esta en desacuerdo, los otros tomaban la desicion._

_-Que? Vas a destruir konohoa. Eso es estupido hasta para ti - dice Donna. Una chica alta y delgada de piel blanca, curvas marcadas, con el cabello naranja y ojos verde musgo._

_-Si asi es - dice Sasuke esperando un veredicto._

_-Jackie? - pregunta Suigetsu a una chia baja de cabello marron chocolate ondulada y ojos color jade._

_-En contra -_

_-Donna? -_

_-En contra -_

_-Fez? - pregunta Donna mirando a Suigetsu._

_-A favor -_

_-Aun asi somos dos contra uno - dice con simplicidad Jackie._

_End of the Flashback_

-Ahora que lo pienso. Sasuke ¿por que llevaste esa estupidez a debate, si Fez estaba de acuerdo? Se supone que debe haber alguien en desacuerdo - Dice Donna.

La respuesta era algo extraña, y tenia que ver con alucinaciones.

_Flashback_

_Cuando Sasuke decidio destruir Konohoa empezo a tener alucinaciones con Sessha cada vez que pensaba en eso ella aparecia y todo empezo el dia en que se entero._

_-Destruire Konohoa - dijo seguro sentado en la rama de un arbol._

_-No lo creo – la voz de Sessha a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse y caer._

_-Sessha? - pregunto viendo la chica que estaba parada frente suyo._

_-Asi que te enteraste de que los ancianos obligaron a Itachi a "matar a el clan uchiha" y ahora vas a matar a un monton de personas inocentes y destruir la aldea -_

_-Tsk, No quiero hablar de eso -_

_-Am...de hecho me estas imaginando asi que...si, si quieres hablar de eso – dice sentandose a su lado._

_-Esto ya termino- dice alejandos._

_-No no ha terminado-_

_Tiempo despues Sasuke estaba a punto de perder la cabeza pues sus alucinaciones se hacian cada vez más frecuente, incluso lo estaba regañando en su encuentro con Naruto en la reunion de los kages, y el uso todas sus fuerzas para ignorarla y lo logro pero al dia siguiente aunque no podia verla podia escucharla, asi que cuando recupero su vista supo lo que tenia que hacer ¡el tribunal de Woodstock! .Pero no iba a admitir que estaba alucinando. Incluso cuando iba a reunirse con las chicas Sessha estaba con Itachi diciendole que eso era lo que nesecitaba._

_Luego de que las chicas le dijeran que no lo hiciera, solo quedaba un problema: necesitaba una excusa de porque cambio de opinion, por si acaso, asi que penso, "um, si revivo a Orochimaru entonces lo mandaria a que reviviera a los hokages y despues digo que me inspiraron, me hicieron cambiar de opinion y toda esa mierda barata"_

_-Soy un genio - dice confiado luego de que itachi desapareciera._

_-No, no lo eres – dice Sessha detras de Sasuke._

_-Dame un respiro- reclama antes de que desaparesca._

_End of the flashback_

-Es que...mi subconciente me decia que no lo hiciera -

-Que no hicieras que?- pregunta Sessha llegando al lugar.

-Destruir konohoa- dice Kiba.

-guaf guaf (el es bastante idiota verdad)-

-OYE- grito Sasuke molesto ante ese comentario

Sessha solto una risita y dijo -si, es muuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy idiota-

-Pudrete – dijo Sasuke.

-MIREN!- grito Sessha exaltada mirando...

CONTINUARA...

yo siempre quize escribir continuara pero ya enserio...oigan no me odien por dejar el capitulo en ES MÁS INTERESANTE ¡CARAJO! Bueno bye n.n dejen rewievs please.


End file.
